


Darkness

by Shellstone262617



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mystery, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/Shellstone262617
Summary: Phineas stared into the darkness of the room. It felt cold and the 10-year-old boy could sense the hatred it had for him. It was only until he heard a familiar chatter that brought him back to reality."Oh there you are Perry."
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Phineas Flynn, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood, Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phineas And Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney.
> 
> Milo Murphy's Law also belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Phineas stared into the darkness of the room. It felt cold and the 10-year-old boy could sense the hatred it had for him. It was only until he heard a familiar chatter that brought him back to reality.

"Oh there you are Perry."

Perry smiled and took his fedora off. The hat was placed on the table next to Phineas's bed and Perry climbed into Phineas's arms. Purring left the teal furred platypus as he nuzzled his head against Phineas's head who rewarded Perry with a smile. Phineas nuzzled Perry back and started petting the platypus. Soon, Phineas yawned and Perry did the same.

"Goodnight Perry."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So you're going to the middle school today?" Linda asked both her sons while washing dishes.

"Yep, it's supposed to help all of the fifth graders get to know some of the middle school kids." Phineas explained.

"So that Milo will be there?" Candace asked while helping her mother.

"Yep!" Phineas replied.

Candace took Ferb's plate before asking "Is it safe to have him near a bunch of 10-year-olds?"

"Candace !" Linda shouted her oldest child's name and put her hands on hips.

"I'm just saying!" Candace said.

Perry walked over on all fours over to Phineas and chattered gaining his attention. Perry pointed his beak over to his food bowl. Phineas got up from his chair and refilled the bowl with platypus food. Perry walked over and started to eat his own breakfast. Suddenly, screaming came from outside and Linda and the kids ran towards the front door. Perry took this as a opportunity to pull his fedora out and take his own exit out of the house to go see if he could help.

Linda, Candace, Phineas, and Ferb watched from the front doorway as a gigantic tire flew past them at a super fast speed. Linda held on tightly to all three of her children as the wind messed up their hair. Perry held onto the trashcans as the wind also messed up his fur. Screaming also came from the tire and all three children and platypus looked at each other and knew who it belonged to.

"Murphy's law." Candace, Phineas, and Ferb whispered to each other.

"S-Should we call the police?" Linda asked while looking back at her two sons and daughter.

"Nah, I think Milo has it covered mom." Candace answered.

Candace pulled her mother back in insisting that she can make lunch for herself, Phineas, and Ferb. Phineas gave Perry a thumbs up to Perry signaling to him that he didn't need to interfere. Perry sighed and took the tube he used to get out of the house to get back in the house. Fifteen minutes later, Candace had herself and her two younger brothers ready for school. All three siblings bid their mother goodbye and headed out the door. Perry got on all fours again after taking his fedora off and headed over to the couch. Perry felt a new weight being added to the couch and looked over to see it was Linda. Perry relaxed once again and closed his eyes, ready to enjoy seven hours of relaxation.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

The tour of the middle school was not as fun as Phineas thought it would be. Thankfully, the tour was happening at the end of the school day and soon he and Ferb would be home. Ferb gave his little brother a soft nudge to keep moving so he didn't hold up the line behind Milo, Melissa, and Zack. Soon, the bell rang and the three middle schoolers lead the younger children back to the gym. Phineas and Ferb sat together on the bleachers and waited with the rest of the elementary students.

"Hey Ferb." Phineas said grabbing his big brother's attention. "Do you think we can walk home?"

Ferb smiled before replying "Your feet aren't tired?"

"Nope!" Came Phineas's answer.

"Fine, we can walk home." Ferb told Phineas.

Phineas cheered joyfully and Ferb just rolled his eyes at his stepbrother. Two minutes later, another bell rang and both groups got up and left the gym. Outside, busses were in the middle school parking lot and cars were there ready to pick their children up. Phineas waited while Ferb texted their parents and Candace, and gave Phineas a thumbs up when he was done. Once the two brothers got closer to their neighborhood, Phineas thought of Perry. His sixth anniversary of being in their family was the summer and Phineas was already of thinking of what to get the platypus. Then, Phineas remembered the animal translator that he and Ferb built last summer.

"Hey Ferb, do you remember the animal translator we built last summer for Perry to see what his noise means?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded and allowed his younger brother to continue.

"So, I know what we're going to do today when we get home!" Phineas continued.

_Of course he knows what we're going to do today._ Ferb thought with a smile and with that, Phineas and Ferb continued to walk home so they could start building and finish before their mother finished making dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

So, building a medium sized animal translator was not that easy to build in that time period the boys wished. The company they usually used to get parts was an hour late, so it arrived at 5:34 p.m. and Linda had finished making dinner by then. Then, Phineas had to take a shower while Ferb at least tried to get their project to a stopping point for the day. Then, they could either continue before or after school. Ferb sighed and put the animal translator in the desk drawer. He got the wind screen on, it was just the buttons that Perry would use to turn the translator on and off kept falling off.

"Hey bro, so where are we on the animal translator?" Phineas asked while coming into their room.

"I've got the wind screen on and everything else done except the buttons." Ferb replied.

"What's wrong with the buttons?" Phineas asked.

Ferb pointed to the desk drawer, basically telling his little stepbrother to try. Phineas did just that and opened the drawer and pulled out the animal translator. Two colored buttons, red and green, were dangling by the wires. Phineas pushed the buttons in and showed Ferb. In response, Ferb grabbed one of his books and threw it at Phineas. Phineas dodged it and glared playfully at the older boy. Ferb pointed over to Phineas's backpack and Phineas put the animal translator back in the drawer.

Phineas pulled out his math notebook and started working on the work that Mrs. Ford had assigned to him. Phineas looked away from doing his homework to see that Perry was still not home. And Perry tried his hardest to get home from work by 6:25 p.m. He didn't want to worry, but something in his mind was making him worry.

"Hey Ferb?" Phineas asked and Ferb looked over at him. "Where's Perry?"


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Perry yawned as he laid on the counter in the break room. He was so, so, tired that he was sure that he would never make it home. It didn't just terrify him, it terrified his boys of Perry not making it home. Perry heard the door open to see Doofenshmirtz coming in.

"Come on Perry, time to go home." Doof told the platypus.

Perry reached up towards Doofenshmirtz like a child would do to their parents and Doof picked him up. Doof placed Perry in the passenger seat of his car and started to drive to the street that Perry's house was on. Perry couldn't stay awake any longer and soon his eyes and he fell asleep.

* * *

_3:00 A.M. Seriously Perry, you had to wake up this early after four hours of sleep?_ Perry yawned and stretched as he realized that he was on the doorstep. Doofenshmirtz couldn't knock on the door and hand him over to Linda and Lawrence? Perry stood up on his back legs and opened the door which was unlocked for some reason. Perry walked upstairs and entered the hallway where the bedrooms were.

Perry opened the boy's room and found the boys awake and the lights on. Perry realized that Phineas was sitting on Ferb's bed instead of his own. Perry knocked on the door grabbing both of their attention.

"Perry! You're home!" Phineas cheered.

Both Perry and Ferb shushed him and Perry walked over and climbed in Phineas's lap. Perry looked over at Ferb for a explanation on why they were awake and why the lights were on.

"He had a nightmare about you. That's all he told me." Ferb told the family pet.

Perry stood up while staying in Phineas's lap. Perry reached his arms up towards Phineas just like he did to Doof and Phineas held Perry tightly. Perry started nuzzling his head against the left side Phineas's head. Perry started purring which made Phineas smile at the teal platypus. Ferb pulled both of them over to him and let Phineas lay his head on his pillow.

"Come on Phineas, time to go back to sleep." Ferb told his little brother.

"But, what if I have the same nightmare again?" Phineas asked.

"Well, this time Perry will be here this time." Ferb replied.

Perry nodded and lowered his head onto Phineas's chest. Phineas took four minutes before the purring from Perry lured the boy back to sleep. Perry also went to sleep in Phineas's arms and Ferb picked both of them up and covered them with his blanket. He covered himself with his blanket after putting the two back down on the mattress and he closed his eyes. Ferb pulled Phineas and Perry closer to him and soon he fell asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Feeling something move woke Perry up two hours and six minutes after the second time he fell asleep. He opened his eyes to see Phineas rolling from his left to and right side multiple times. Also with the rolling, he was whimpering. Perry nuzzled Phineas's back and rest his head against the boy's back _I'm here._ Phineas thought, wishing he could say it. Perry really wished that he could tell Phineas that. After a few more nuzzles to Phineas's back, Phineas settled down and he stayed on his left side as his body rose up and went back down. Taking that as everything was alright, Perry kept his head pressed on Phineas's back and closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Hopefully for the last time until he had to leave for work.


	7. Chapter 7

**• • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**Chapter 7**

**• • • • • • • • • • • • •**

_It laid on the ground for a very long time. It wasn't a human, it wasn't a platypus, is was a big black furred monster. Its eyes glared down at Phineas and its 12 legs carried it over to the wall. Phineas had climbed to the safety of his bed and watched with fear and a little curiosity on whatever this creature that his mind had made up was about to do. The monster spit out a large chunky pool of blood onto the wall and its claws came out of its two front feet. Raising the two feet up and resting on the other 10, the claws carved into the bedroom wall. Climbing closer, Phineas got to see what the 12 legged monster was writing._

_**Brooklyn: 6/6** _

_**Maxwell: 6/12** _

_**Penelope: 6/18** _

_**Allen: 6/24** _

_**Bryson: 6/30** _

_**Sage: 7/6** _

_**Douglas: 7/12** _

_**Phineas: 7/18** _

_"W-What does this mean?" Phineas managed to ask._

_"You see on Friday." The monster answered._

_The monster pulled away from the wall and returned to all 12 legs. The monster's bloodshot eyes met Phineas's non bloodshot eyes. They seemed kinder than when Phineas first saw it._

_"Remember, Friday." The monster repeated._

_Phineas nodded and covered himself with his blanket. The last thing that he saw in his dream was the monster's bloodshot eyes, even when it was gone. It was probably the only thing that came from the darkness of the room, the same darkness that hated him. The same darkness that he would be stuck in everytime he went to sleep_ for _the rest of his life. That same old darkness._


	8. Chapter 8

**• • • • • • • • • •**

**Chapter 8**

**• • • • • • • • • •**

Crying, that's not what Perry and Ferb expected to hear from the youngest of their family. Looking for what was making Phineas cry, it didn't take long for the older 10-year-old and their pet to find a gigantic hole in the front wall. But that didn't clear up why Phineas was crying.

"Phineas?" Ferb asked.

"M-Make it go away Ferb." Phineas sobbed. "Make it go away big brother."

Ferb held onto his brother tightly and looked at Perry. The platypus already had his fedora on and had his slide to his lair ready. Ferb gave his pet a pat on his head and a thumbs up telling the platypus that they would be ok. Perry returned the thumbs up and went down the slide. Ferb looked back to his younger step sibling and brought his head closer to him. _It's going to take a long time for me to fix this hole._ Ferb thought. He hoped that Perry would find whatever made Phineas cry before school.


	9. Chapter 9

**• • • • • • • • • •**

**Chapter 9**

**• • • • • • • • • •**

"Agent P." The voice of Perry's boss entered the platypus's hearing as he searched through the files.

"Agent P, you shouldn't be here." Monogram told the top agent of his agency.

_Yeah, like I'm going back home to where there's a giant hole in the room._ Perry thought. He put his hands on his hips to prove his point to the man. He wasn't going until he found what made that hole, have it arrested, or destroying it. And in return, Monogram handed the platypus his phone. On the screen was the Danville News website. **ELEVEN-YEAR-OLD BOY FOUND DEAD TWELVE MILES AWAY FROM HOME.**

Perry had a 11-year-old boy already. He was going to have one of his other owners turning 11 in a couple of weeks. That was enough to make Perry drop the phone. He headed out of O.W.A.C.A headquarters and back onto his bike. He was not going to lose his boys, not now and not ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**• • • • • • • • • •**

**Chapter 10**

**• • • • • • • • • •**

"So I was thinking...oh great, here comes my uncle Rye." Brooklyn Calero groaned as her uncle pulled up in his car.

"You have a uncle? I thought you had only aunts on both sides." Brooklyn's best friend, July Colt, said.

"I just found out three months ago. He's kinda...he's kinda a real creep." Brooklyn told the platinum blonde girl.

"Then, why is he picking you up from the library?" July asked.

"Mom's at work and dad's still in Hawaii for grandma Terri's 89th birthday." Brooklyn replied. "Anyways, gotta go."

Brooklyn walked down the steps and into her uncle Rye's car. She made sure that she was really far in the back of the car. The drive took 15 minutes just to reach the two story house that Brooklyn had been living in for 19 years of her 25 years of life. Brooklyn walked slowly to the front door so she didn't give her uncle Rye any hints. She didn't like him, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Rye was only three years younger than Brooklyn which wasn't weird for her. Her aunt Tasha was a month younger than her and her aunts Martha and Leslie were a year younger than her. Rye was Brooklyn's mom's only brother out of five children. And somehow being kept a secret from his oldest niece confused Brooklyn so much. Sure adoption was a choice, but her grandma April said she and her grandpa Evan didn't put Rye up for adoption. Brooklyn sighed and pulled the door open. When her family was ready, they would tell her.

"Brookie!" Brooklyn's younger brother, Harry, cried his nickname for his sister.

Brooklyn smiled and picked the six-year-old up. Harry, who had just came home from a playdate with his friend Marley Elliot, started talking about what they played. Brooklyn carried her little brother over to couch and turned the T.V on. She kept it on the Danville News channel and waited for whatever the news anchor were going to talk about.

"Hey sis? What are they talking about?" Harry asked.

"About what bub?" Brooklyn asked right back.

"They're saying that Maxwell Moreau being dead." Harry replied. "I saw Max on the ride home."


	11. Chapter 11

**• • • • • • • • • •**

**Chapter 11**

**• • • • • • • • • •**

Harry had to be joking. Yeah, Harry was joking. This was denial, Harry was going through denial. But, that idea was going away because Harry wasn't cracking a smile or telling his older sister anything else.

"Harrison Damarius Calero, if this is a joke you are in-"

"It's not a joke Brooklyn! I promise you Brookie! It's not a joke! I actually saw Max!" Harry cried.

Brooklyn sighed and took out her phone she went to the Danville News website. She clicked on the top viewed article and showed it to her little brother. Harry didn't say anything, but he did throw Brooklyn's phone across the couch.

"It's a lie! It's lying! Max promised that he would get me ice cream when he would come watch me tonight!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, they wouldn't do that." Brooklyn told her sibling.

Harry didn't say anything, he just broke down in tears. Brooklyn held him tightly as he continued to sob. Harry was confused and Brooklyn made everything worse. She wanted to believe that it wasn't Max, but the description of the corpse did match what Max looked like. Max had greasy orange hair, hazel eyes, white skin, and was very slim for a 11-year-old boy. Max usually wore a while shirt with red sleeves and blue overalls over the shirt. Brooklyn's ringtone went off and she saw that it was her mother.

"Hello? Mom?" Brooklyn asked.

"Brooklyn? Oh thank goodness! I thought you...I thought you..." Brooklyn's mother broke down in tears too before she even finished her sentence.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Brooklyn asked.

"I thought you were in the car crash. It was your friend July's car." Her mother sniffled.

"Mom, what do you..."

The smell of smoke cut Brooklyn off. Brooklyn ran outside and it didn't take long for her to find the source of the fire. It was July's car, a yellow medium sized car, on fire. She saw another car too, it was her Uncle Rye's larger blue car. And her uncle was staring right at her.


	12. Chapter 12

**• • • • • • • • •**

**Chapter 12**

**• • • • • • • • •**

Rye was going to run into July's car, Brooklyn could tell right away what her uncle was going to do. Running over and being careful as she approached July's dead or unconscious body, she dragged July's body far across the street. The horrible sound of Rye driving his car into July's car was heard by the 25-year-old woman. Ms. and Mr. Braxton came running out the exact time Rye's car rolled down the hill while July's car did the same. The horrible sound of metal scratching against the road rang in Brooklyn's ears as Ms. Braxton hugged her and dialed 9-1-1. Mr. Braxton ran along with Ms. Carlton and Fin Gordon to go help put out the fire.

Brooklyn didn't know why she started crying, but she did. She cried in Ms. Braxton's arms as the cops, ambulance, and fire truck pulled up onto the scene. July was put on a stretcher and taken in the ambulance. Ms. Braxton offered to ride with July leaving Brooklyn by herself. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Brooklyn saw something in the road, it was a piece of paper. Getting up from sidewalk, Brooklyn walked over and picked it up. She brought it up to her face when she realized that the person had written lightly on the piece of paper.

**To July** **Colt,**

**I am sorry for what I am about to do, but I can't let my family know what I did years ago. You knew and I can't let you tell my family. So this is goodbye for you and to me.**

**Sincerely Ryan** **Calero.**

Brooklyn looked up from the piece of paper as more tears left her eyes. Her uncle planned this, her stupid uncle planned to kill July, her best friend since kindergarten. Brooklyn didn't stop staring at the wreckage as the flames were put out. She waited for the firefighters to pull out her uncle's corpse. She wanted to hurt him, just like he hurt her and July. But as the firefighters and police searched Rye's car, they never pulled out his body from the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**• • • • • • • • •**

**Chapter 13**

**• • • • • • • • •**

Brooklyn sat in a chair in the Danville Hospital. July was dead, she knew it. Tears spilled out her eyes as she sat there and cried. She waited for Doctor Ortiz to come out and tell her. July's mom and dad, Kristen and Flint Colt, sat far across from Brooklyn and she didn't blame them, I am the niece of their daughter's killer. Harry slept next to his older sister, his head resting on her left arm. Brooklyn had forgotten that it was 9:02 p.m. already.

"Mrs. Calero?" Brooklyn ooked away from her brother to see a black haired woman wearing a police officer uniform looking at her. "I'm Officer Cranby and I want to ask you a few questions."

"But I already answered Officer Oak's questions." Brooklyn found herself sounding like a six-year-old girl.

"Yes, but Officer Oak didn't do a good job at writing down notes when he questioned you at the scene." Officer Cranby told her.

"Um, ok, can my little brother come? My mom and dad would flip if I left him alone." Brooklyn asked and Officer Cranby nodded.

Brooklyn picked Harry up and they followed the middle aged looking woman down the hallway. Brooklyn gave Kristen and Flint one last look and regretted doing that seconds later. She regretted it because when she looked back at mourning couple, their blue eyes were black and their pupils were red. Brooklyn barley heard Officer Cranby's voice as she called her last name. She let go of Harry and he fell down onto the hospital's floor. Brooklyn felt dizzy, so dizzy. The room started to spin fast. Then every single light in the hallway went out.


	14. Chapter 14

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Chapter 14**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Friday had came slowly to a sleepy Officer Penelope _Penny_ Rene Cranby. She sat in the hospital room that one of the nurses had taken Brooklyn to after she passed out. Brooklyn's brother, Harrison, or Harry as she was told right after meeting him, slept in her arms. Harry looked a few years younger than Penny's own son, Grantley. Just by a year or two from her eight-year-old son.

"Officer Cranby?"

Penny looked up to see Brooklyn looking at her. Hazel green eyes stared into Penny's blue eyes. Sadness and fear could somehow be sensed by Penny, and all Penny wanted to do was comfort Brooklyn.

"Officer Cranby, I want to get out of here, I want my mom and dad." Brooklyn's horse voice came out sounding like a child.

"You will Mrs. Calero." Penny reassured the younger woman. "Your mother is on her way back to Danv-"

"Penny?"

Andrew Rush, a rookie to the Danville Police Department came into the room. He started to leave once he spotted Harry, but Penny waved him in. Penny placed Harry on the two chairs and walked towards Andrew.

"What is it Andrew?" Penny asked.

"We need to go outside, away from Ms. and Mr. Calero's children." Andrew replied and led Penny out of the room.

"Ok, what is it?" Penny asked after making sure that the door was closed shut all the way.

"Elias Calero is dead and Sheryl Calero is missing."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning that there is some cursing used in this chapter. Just a little heads up

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Chapter 15**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Mrs. Ford was out when her fifth grade class returned for math. In her place was Mr. Ball. Phineas could hear Buford making fun of the elderly man's last name. Who knows what would happen if Mr. Ball's first name was revealed. Ferb kept his younger step-brother focused on work along with Isabella helping them after paring herself up with the two. When Phineas got to the 15th question, the sound of something being thrown was heard. Everyone looked at Mr. Ball and Buford since there was already tension between the child and teacher.

Looking rapidly around the room, the class made out of 19 kids saw Mrs. Ford's mug shattered on the floor. Mrs. Ford had a lot of mugs, her class had counted 20 for holidays and 30 randomly decorated mugs, meaning she had 50 mugs. But, this one was from Mrs. Ford's only daughter, Thelma Ford. Thelma had gotten it for mother's day six years ago when Thelma moved to Australia. **WORLD'S BEST MOTHER** was no barley readable by the children.

"Mr. Ball?" Isabella asked.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up young lady! Everyone just shut the fuck up!" Mr. Ball screamed and clutched the remaining hair he had on the sides of his head. Anger filled Phineas's eyes once he saw how sad Isabella looked.

"She was just checking on you like any nice person would! So why don't you shut up Mr. Ball!" Phineas shouted.

Ferb and Isabella watched in fear as Mr. Ball marched forward towards Phineas. Ferb ran in front of his younger brother and Isabella pulled Phineas over to her desk. Mr. Thompson, the fifth grade reading teacher came in and pulled Mr. Ball out of Mrs. Ford's classroom. When Phineas felt comfortable to move, he walked over and picked up all the pieces of the broken mug. He laid piece by piece out on his desk and looked at Ferb.

"Hey bro, you've brought your super glue right?" Phineas asked and Ferb nodded. "Good, because I know what we're going to fix today for Mrs. Ford."


	16. Chapter 16

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Chapter 16**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Ferb had made sure that his step-mother and father were given a heads up that he and Phineas were going to be staying at Isabella's house. And Linda made sure her sons got the be back before dinner warning. Phineas had stayed in the living room to watch t.v, while Isabella went to the kitchen to work on her reading homework.

"Isabella?" Isabella heard Ferb say her name which scared her a little since he didn't speak much. "Are you alright?"

"Does being alright mean still being bothered that I was cursed at by a 75-something-year-old man?" Isabella asked right back. "Then no."

"I still don't understand why we're still friends with Buford in the first place." Ferb said while he poured Isabella a cup of milk.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders and took the cup once it was handed to her. She took a few sips while working and finished the first page of the three page packet. The sound of loud screaming came from Isabella's back yard and the three pre-teen children ran over to the door that led to Isabella's back yard. A gigantic tire burst through the fence leaving pieces of wood flying everywhere. The tire rolled off and when it left, so did Pinky.

"Pinky!" Isabella shouted her chihuahua's name.

Two people came running onto the scene and getting closer, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella saw that it was Zack and Melissa. They looked tired, really, really tried. If that was the same tire from two days ago, then no wonder they were tired.

"Need some help?" Phineas asked and the two teens nodded.

They all started running after the tire and Pinky. The sound of a dog barking and Isabella yelling its name gave Zack and Melissa the clue that the tire was not the only thing they were chasing after. And none of them knew how long it would be until the tire stopped and they caught up with Pinky.


End file.
